Chapeuzinho Vermelho
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT vencedora do Concurso "OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO". Por que nem todo conto é inocente! A linda Chapeuzinho Vermelho sucumbirá ante o charmoso Lobo Mau de intensos olhos verdes? Todos humanos. Mesmos casais. Muitas risadas! Leiam.


**Bem, como todo mundo já sabe os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem e tal... eu apenas os pego emprestado^^**

**Taí uma estória bem diferente do convencional... espero que gostem, garanto que vcs vão rir!! Então é isso... boa leitura!**

_**Chapeuzinho Vermelho**_

_**Por que nem todo conto é inocente...**_

- Muito bem, agora que estão todos, ou quase todos aqui reunidos, gostaria de explicar-lhes o que tenho em mente. – disse uma baixa e elegante mulher de cabelos escuros, curtos e repicados de forma a apontar em todas as direções, dona do famoso e badalado Espaço Cultural Twilight.

Olhava fixamente para todos os presentes, via-se mais radiante e hiperativa que o normal, seus formosos olhos verdes repletos de malícia percorriam todo o local. Já se podia ouvir os cochichos e reclamações a percorrerem a diversificada platéia.

- E então anão de jardim, pra que o motivo da reunião repentina??? – perguntou zombeteiro um incrivelmente musculoso, belo e alto moreno de olhos castanho escuros.

- Será que você poderia ao menos uma vez me chamar pelo nome, Emmett Cullen??? – ralhou ligeiramente irritada.

- Não fique assim amor, esse aí nunca aprende, não importa quantos anos se passem Emmett continua uma criança – disse um glorioso loiro de porte forte, e expressivos olhos azuis turquesa – ainda não sei como ele conseguiu se tornar um advogado!

- Tem toda a razão Jazz – respondeu a pequena dando um delicado beijo nos lábios do marido.

- Ah, qual é??? Posso ser brincalhão, mas sou muito competente. Graças às minhas incríveis habilidades, nossa firma é uma das mais prestigiadas do país!! – respondeu o moreno fingindo irritação.

- Não seja tão arrogante Emmett! – disse uma melodiosa voz isolada do grupo – nossa firma é a melhor graças aos esforços de todos.

- EDWARD! VOCÊ VEIO! – gritou Alice correndo para abraçar um magnífico rapaz de porte atlético, dono de intensos olhos verde esmeraldas, cabelos cor de bronze e naturalmente desgrenhados. Sua beleza era tão sufocante e surreal que mais parecia um anjo saído das telas do próprio Botticelli.

- Eu disse que vinha não foi???

- Eu sei, mas é que você é sempre tão ocupado lá na firma que até se esquece de mim – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Lamento muito, irmãzinha – respondeu o ruivo dando um meio sorriso e abraçando sua irmã mais nova.

- Filho, como vão as coisas??? – perguntou um estonteante loiro de olhos castanhos, com aparência de 40 anos, acompanhado de uma ruiva igualmente charmosa, de cabelos ondulados, rosto em formato de coração e sorriso maternal.

- Mãe, pai é ótimo revê-los. Os negócios vão de vento em polpa, acabamos de fechar um contrato milionário – disse o rapaz surpreso por encontrar seus pais ali reunidos, uma vez que ambos também eram bastante ocupados.

Carlisle era um habilidoso médico, dono de uma fabulosa rede de hospitais do país, enquanto Esme trabalhava como decoradora, sendo solicitada por várias emissoras para apresentar o seu próprio programa de TV.

- Mas é claro Ed, com três donos lindos, tesudos, gostosos e capacitados como nós! – afirmou Emmett animadamente, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos e ignorá-lo. Era a tática que o ruivo sempre usava para não perder a paciência com o irmão mais velho.

- Apesar do exagero há um fundo de verdade, afinal é graças à nossa capacidade e união que chegamos tão longe. Não precisa ficar tímido – disse Jasper dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do cunhado.

- Será que podemos, por favor, voltar ao tema principal??? – questionou a baixinha batendo o pé. Todos se calaram e acenaram afirmativamente.

- Ótimo! Rose pode vir aqui, por favor???

Segundos depois uma loira alta, sensual e com fantásticos cachos a balançar sobre as costas adentrava o recinto, arrancando ruidosos assobios de Emmett e trazendo consigo vários cadernos grossos. Tratava-se de ninguém menos que Rosalie Hale, uma estilista de renome, muito conhecida por sua beleza e grande talento. Era irmã gêmea de Jasper e esposa de Emmett.

- Aqui estão Alice – disse sorrindo para a amiga.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Você também tá nessa, minha gata?? – perguntou o desconfiado marido enquanto puxava a esposa para um beijo intenso e ousado, suas mãos já a percorrer o corpo da mesma.

- AHAM... AHAM... podem deixar esses "assuntos" para a cama king size de vocês? – perguntou Alice fazendo Rosalie corar.

- Agora, holofotes em mim! Eu os chamei aqui por que como todos andavam muito ocupados com seus próprios negócios, achei que seria interessante compartilhar uma pequena idéia que tive para "diverti-los". – disse piscando sugestivamente para um confuso Edward, que apenas ignorou as esquisitices da irmã.

- Aí vem bomba... – comentou Emmett recebendo uma cotovelada de Rosalie – o que foi??? Não tenho culpa se a nanica sempre apronta uma!

- Relaxem é apenas um passatempo que eu, como Profissional da Arte, criei pra vocês. Tambores por favor... – Emmett batendo numa mesa próxima – faremos um... T-E-A-T-R-O!!!

- HÃÃÃÃÃ??? – todos exclamaram em uníssono.

- Mas antes de começarmos gostaria de lhes apresentar os principais nomes da famosa Companhia Teatral de Volterra. Dêem as boas-vindas aos Volturi!

Nesse momento, um imponente grupo se fez presente.

- Meu nome é Aro Volturi – disse polidamente um elegante senhor – e estes são meus irmãos Caius e Marcus. – disse apontando para dois homens também de aparência imponente e por volta dos 50 anos.

- E esta é uma pequena parte de nossa comitiva. Aproximem-se! – ordenou Caius com uma voz dura – apresento-lhes Félix, Demetri, Gianna e por fim, nossos adoráveis sobrinhos Alec e Jane – disse o homem orgulhosamente enquanto apresentava as duas lindas crianças.

Após as apresentações, todos se cumprimentaram e puseram-se a conversar se forma animada, apenas Edward encontrava-se isolado num canto do teatro observando tudo atentamente e sentindo a falta de um lindo par de olhos castanhos a fitá-lo.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado pelo seu convite Alice! – disse Aro exultante e de forma cortês.

- Obrigada Aro, também fico muito feliz por ter vindo! Sei o quanto vocês são ocupados. – respondeu a baixinha sorridente.

- CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! ATENÇÃO TODOS! – pediu Alice batendo palmas – A peça que iremos encenar será... CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO!

-HÃÃÃÃÃ??? – soou novamente a platéia chocada.

- Tomei a liberdade de distribuir os papéis – continuou a jovem entusiasmada ignorando a reação do público.

- CHEGUEEEEEEEEEIII! – uma estrondosa voz cortou o recinto, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

- Isso são horas de chegar, Jacob Black??? – inquiriu Alice com a mão no coração enquanto recuperava-se do susto.

- Foi mal, aê... tive uns problemas com os meus "bebês"... lance de adoção, sabe com é né??? – desculpou-se o moreno enorme de pele avermelhada, olhos azeviche e longos cabelos lisos, exibindo um sorriso colgate.

- Problemas com o canil... _Black_??? – questionou friamente Edward, pronunciando a ultima palavra com nojo.

- De meu canil cuido eu... _Cullen_ – respondeu igualmente Jacob, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Ambos a trocar olhares mortais e repletos de ódio, era possível sentir a atmosfera obscura e pesada pairando sobre os dois.

- Alguém viu a Bella? – perguntou Jasper tentando apaziguar o clima tenso.

- Bella? Ela vem??? – perguntaram esperançosos Edward e Jacob simultaneamente, para logo voltarem se encarar com repulsa.

Minutos depois, uma mulher de corpo esbelto e bem definido, longos cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados nas pontas, lindos olhos cor chocolate, pele branca e delicada, aparece pela porta dos fundos. Sua respiração estava alta, e as faces coradas sinalizando recente esforço físico davam-lhe um aspecto angelical.

- Desculpem... o... atraso... – falou com a voz entrecortada a bela jovem.

- BELLA! – exclamaram Alice e Rosalie indo ao encontro da amiga abraçando-a.

- Por que demorou tanto?? – perguntou a loira visivelmente preocupada.

- Tive uns problemas pra resolver lá na empresa.

- Vamos! Quero te apresentar algumas pessoas – disse Alice puxando a recém chegada pelo braço.

- Grupo Volturi... esta é Isabella Marie Swan, vice-presidente da Empresa de Segurança Swan – apresentou a baixinha com orgulho – se precisarem de proteção não exitem em contratá-la... Bella é simplesmente a melhor!

- Alice... por favor... – pediu Bella envergonhada.

- AH! Já ouvi falar de você, a jovem filha do magnata dos negócios Charlie Swan. Sua empresa é muito conhecida pelos eficazes serviços de proteção!! – disse Aro beijando a mão de Bella – Sou Aro Volturi, ao seu dispor.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo – respondeu Bella corando.

- Querida! Que saudades! – exaltou Esme a abraçando e sendo seguida por Carlisle – você sumiu! Nunca mais foi nos visitar! Já sei, já sei... muito trabalho!

- Esme, Carlisle... é ótimo revê-los... e ainda por cima tão bem!! – respondeu a jovem abraçando o simpático casal. Conheciam-se desde muito tempo, eram praticamente da família.

- E AÍ "MANA", ARRASANDO MUITOS CORAÇÕES?? – urrou Emmett dando um abraço de urso em Isabella.

- Não... respi... ro...

- Ops! Foi mal! – falou o grandalhão animado.

- Oi pra você também Emm! – disse socando o enorme braço do amigo.

- Jazz, e aí como vai??

- Melhor agora! – disse o loiro também abraçando a jovem.

- BELLS!!!!!!!!! – gritou Jacob enquanto esmagava as costelas da moça e a erguia do chão.

- Já... ke... me sol...ta – falou tentando puxar o oxigênio para seus pulmões. Missão praticamente impossível após um abraço de Emmett e agora outro de Jacob. Um dia eles ainda a matariam.

- Que saudades Bells! Desde que você adotou a Victoria você simplesmente se esqueceu de mim. – disse o rapaz bicudo.

- Lamento muito, é que eu estive envolvida em um caso meio complicado... sabe como é, mas agora já está tudo resolvido e...

- Bella... – chamou a incrível e melodiosa voz que a fazia delirar e suspirar. A voz do anjo que aparecia todas as noites em seus sonhos, amando-a e fazendo-a sentir-se completa.

Como ela desejava aquele homem. O que sentia era tão forte e avassalador que chegava a doer, só de vê-lo suas mãos suavam e o coração acelerava. Mas parece que ele ainda não havia percebido. Edward Cullen era um homem sério e algumas vezes frio, evitava qualquer aproximação emocional profunda.

- Edward – disse a moça sorrindo de modo sereno, fazendo com que o coração dele aumentasse o ritmo descompassadamente.

Quantas vezes não desejou sentir aqueles lábios carnudos e macios, o corpo esbelto e delicado que parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao dele. Infelizmente ela mal fazia idéia do quanto o provocava. O arrogante e calculista Edward Cullen via-se profundamente embriagado por Isabella Swan, mas ela simplesmente não demonstrava nada e parecia interessar-se apenas pelo trabalho.

Ambos fitavam-se intensamente esquecendo-se da platéia ao redor. Esmeraldas e chocolate a se devorar, realizando as carícias mais íntimas apenas com um olhar. Palavras não eram necessárias para traduzir o que todos sentiam ao vê-los: o mais puro e intenso amor. Porém havia um problema... os dois eram tímidos e orgulhosos demais para admitirem o que sentiam.

Sentindo a forte emoção emanando dos dois, Jacob, cujo amor por Isabella não era correspondido, fez questão de interromper aquele momento mágico, fazendo Edward fuzilá-lo com um olhar repleto de crueldade.

- Vem Bells, a Alice vai explicar o que nós perdemos. – disse puxando a moça, que se afastava tristemente do anjo que tanto desejava.

_Após a explicação..._

- O QUÊ? TEATRO??? EUUUUU??? – gritou uma alterada e surpresa Isabella.

- Ora bobinha isso por que você se parece muito com a Chapeuzinho que eu imaginei – disse a fadinha beijando a face delicada da futura protagonista.

- M... mas e o cenário, o figurino?? – balbuciou nervosa.

- A decoração foi feita por Esme, e as roupas foram desenhadas por mim – respondeu uma altiva Rosalie.

- Aro será a mãe da Chapeuzinho – disse Alice.

- Será um prazer atuar ao lado de tão graciosa jovem - respondeu Aro de forma cavalheiresca.

- Jasper será a vovozinha.

- QUÊ??? – perguntou o loiro enquanto Emmett soltava uma estrondosa gargalhada – pensei que eu seria o corajoso caçador!

- Lamento amor – disse a baixinha beijando delicadamente o pescoço do esposo – mas esse é o papel do Jacob.

- Prometo te compensar quando sairmos daqui, você terá uma surpresa e tanto hoje à noite... – sussurrou de forma sensual ao ouvido do marido.

- Hummm... não vejo a hora de chegarmos em casa... – gemeu Jasper sorrindo maliciosamente e lambendo os belos lábios.

- AHAM, AHAM – pigarreou sugestivamente Edward, enquanto Emmett gargalhava ainda mais alto.

- Ah! Emm, você será o narrador!

- Narrador uh? Isso me dá umas idéias...

- E o Edward fará o Lobo Mau!

- O Ed ficará ótimo nesse papel – sacaneou Emmett.

- E quanto aos outros?? – inquiriu o recém escolhido Lobo Mau fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para a Pixie.

- Ora, nós seremos a platéia! – disse piscando e apontando para o restante ali presente.

- NADA DISSO! – reclamou Jacob – nós pagamos o mico e você e os outros na moleza é??

- ESCUTE AQUI PULGUENTO... QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU! POR ISSO TRATE DE CALAR A BOCA E ACEITAR! – ordenou a pequena alterada, Jacob encolheu-se de medo e assentiu.

"_Quando essa aí se irrita... sai de baixo... ela é uma verdadeira ameaça à segurança pública" _– pensou o assustado tratador de cães, traduzindo o sentimento de todos.

- Calma gente – levantou-se um muito bem-humorado Jasper** (n/a: por que será né?) **– vai ser legal!

E assim, com a promessa de entregar Jasper aos "bebês" do canil de Jacob caso o mico superasse a diversão, todos receberam seus roteiros e respectivos figurinos.

Uma vez prontos, os "atores" puseram-se em seus lugares atrás do palco.

- Gostariam de uma bebida? – perguntou docemente Gianna.

- Não obrigado – responderam Edward, Jacob, Jasper e Bella.

- Eu quero tou morto de sede! – aceitou Emmett.

- Eu também – concordou Aro – e quanto a vocês?

- Acho que é melhor não tomarmos nada antes da apresentação – respondeu Bella manifestando a opinião dos companheiros.

Mal fazia idéia do quanto Edward a observava, achando-a linda, enigmática e convidativa naquela longa capa vermelha, que lhe cobria todo o corpo perfeito, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de desvendá-la e possuí-la.

- Bem, deixarei as bebidas aqui em cima da mesa, para o caso de vocês mudarem de idéia – falou Gianna enquanto desaparecia misteriosamente.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Alice exultante.

- SIM!

- Que Deus me ajude – choramingou Bella seguindo para o assustador palco, sem perceber que Aro e Emmett começavam a passar mal e a agir de forma estranha.

_* __Chapeuzinho Vermelho__*_

_Personagens:_

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho:__ Bella_

_Mãe da Chapeuzinho:__ Aro_

_Vovozinha:__ Jasper_

_Lobo Mau:__ Edward_

_Caçador:__ Jacob_

**Emmett: **Era uma vez uma linda mocinha com cabelos castanhos, que por possuir uma longa capa vermelha que usava para ir e vir por aí ficou conhecida como Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Certo dia, a mãe de Chapeuzinho, uma mulher senil e sem muitos atrativos, chamou a filha para conversar. Coincidentemente as duas, bem como todos os outros "atores" levavam seus respectivos roteiros em mãos em função da falta de tempo para decorar suas falas.

**Aro:** Senil e sem muitos atrativos??? Mas que audácia!!!

**Emmett:** a mãe de Chapeuzinho dirigi-se com cara horrorizada para ninguém em particular.

**Aro **(revirando os olhos e fixando-os de forma inadequada em Bella): Chapeuzinho minha filha... (pega os óculos de dentro do bolso e vira o roteiro pra luz), por um acaso essa menina não tem nome não? Chamar a própria filha o tempo todo de "Chapeuzinho".

**Emmett:** Chapeuzinho gesticula impaciente para que a mãe continue.

**Bella:** Emmett, você não precisa descrever tudo o que fazemos!

**Emmett:** Chapeuzinho fala com ninguém em particular e revira os olhos.

**Aro:** Sua avó está muito adoentada e, por isso, não poderá nos visitar esse fim de semana.

**Emmett:** diz a mãe de Chapeuzinho pegando desnecessariamente a mão da filha.

**Bella:** Oh! Que pena!

**Aro:** Não se preocupe... _querida._

**Emmett:** responde a mãe aproximando-se perigosamente de sua inocente filha, que parece desconfortável com o contato e o duplo sentido da palavra proferida pela mãe.

**Aro:** fiz alguns doces para você levar para ela!

**Emmett: **Chapeuzinho e sua mãe gesticulam uma pra outra em busca da cesta, que como posso ver daqui, encontra-se atrás do sofá. As duas pegam a cesta e parecem aliviadas.

**Bella **(espiando dentro da cesta): hummm... parecem saborosos!

**Emmett:** por que a moleca enxerida tinha que fuçar dentro da cesta...

**Bella **(irritada e ruborizada): Emmett! Alice faça alguma coisa!

**Emmett:** novamente, a garota dirigi-se para ninguém em particular, suspira pesadamente e joga as mãos para cima em sinal de desistência.

**Aro: **Fique longe da floresta, vá pela estrada e não fale com estranhos.

**Emmett: **a mãe avança entusiasmada para abraçar a filha, que se sente incomodada com a mão boba, que está fora do roteiro, e afasta-se bruscamente da mãe com uma expressão de ódio e com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate. Posso ouvir daqui os rosnados e latidos do Lobo e do Caçador respectivamente, que discutem sobre socar a cara da mãe de Chapeuzinho quando a mesma sair do palco. Voltando à estória, a menina distraída, esquece-se de que deve ir pela estrada e parte em direção à floresta. Aparece então um Lobo Realmente Sexy e Mau, que surpreende a garota.

**Bella **(surpresa): Oh, céus! Que susto!

**Emmett: **Chapeuzinho finge surpresa, afinal ela gosta de desobedecer aos mais velhos e se encontrar com um Lobo Realmente Sexy e Mau em uma floresta isolada. **(n/a: morri!^^)**

**Edward **(olhando desejoso para os lábios carnudos e avermelhados de Bella): aonde vai mocinha?

**Bella **(encarando o delicioso Ed Lobo Mau à sua frente): vou levar doces à minha vovozinha que está doente.

**Edward **(acercando-se perigosamente): onde mora a sua avó?

**Emmett:** o Lobo Realmente Sexy e Mau já quer conhecer a família da garota... quantas boas intenções hein??

**Bella **(abaixando a cabeça envergonhada): numa casinha isolada, lá no final da estrada.

**Edward: **hummm... deixarei você passar... _desta vez._

**Bella **(sorrindo embriagada pelo hálito doce de Edward): obrigada... Senhor Lobo!

**Emmett: **Chapeuzinho segue seu caminho sem reparar na maldade e cobiça presentes no olhar intenso do lobo, que por sua vez pega um atalho para chegar antes da menina. Chapeuzinho caminha despreocupada, saltitando e colhendo flores para sua avó, até que chega à pequena e isolada casa, que não é lá grande coisa, tem apenas uma cama despedaçada, alguns retratos velhos, um armário bichado, sem esquecer da porta mal acabada. Um indício óbvio de que a Srta. Escritora tomou todo o cuidado de planejar tudo com grande antecedência.

**Bella **(batendo à porta): vovó? É a Chapeuzinho!!!

**Edward **(sem se dar ao mínimo trabalho de disfarçar a voz): entre!

**Bella **(horrorizada): minha nossa vovó, a gripe a deixou totalmente rouca!

**Edward **(murmurando): isso é ridículo...

**Emmett: **a falsa vovó comenta consigo mesma acerca do roteiro mal feito.

**Bella **(pondo a cesta ao lado da cama e aproximando-se da avó sorrindo): trouxe doces e flores, _amada _vovó!

**Emmett: **Chapeuzinho, enrubescida, agarra a mão da avó que fica muito "animadinha" com o contato.

**Bella **(ignorando o comentário do estúpido narrador): que mãos _fortes _a senhora tem vovó! E _que pernas _compridas!

**Edward **(dizendo rouca e sensualmente): são para segui-la melhor.

**Emmett: **é bom ela correr, se ele já a vem seguindo... imaginem o que não fará depois que pegá-la?

**Bella **(aproximando-se ainda mais): e que orelhas pontudas!

**Emmett: **diagnóstico... CEGA! De que outro modo ela confundiria um lobo com sua avó afeminada?

**Jasper **(saindo revoltado de dentro do armário): QUEM É AFEMINADA?

**Bella **(explicando delicadamente): Jazz, por favor, vamos só acabar logo com isso.

**Emmett: **a vovó retorna contrariada para dentro do armário bichado.

**Edward **(frustrado com a interrupção do clima): são pra te ouvir melhor.

**Bella **(sorrindo de forma ingênua e meiga): e que olhos... _intensos._

**Edward **(sussurrando apaixonadamente): são pra te observar melhor.

**Emmett: **"para apreciar melhor sua estonteante beleza" teria soado mais romântico, porém, como a nossa roteirista é uma anã fria e inescrupulosa...

**Bella **(presa ao sorriso torto de Edward): e que _dentes_... _afiados._

**Edward **(ficando mais vermelho que o nariz da Rena Rudolff): eles são para... para... te...

**Jasper **(abrindo um pouco a porta do armário): comer! Comer!

**Emmett: **Chapeuzinho e o lobo trocam um olhar embaraçado. Suas faces encontram-se tão coradas que começam a irradiar calor para todas as direções.

**Edward **(puxando o ar com força): para triturar alimentos de difícil consumo.

**Bella **(sussurrando): acho que eu deveria sair correndo agora, certo?

**Emmett: **os dois estão completamente perdidos um no outro. O lobo levanta-se resignadamente.

**Bella **(correndo para longe do lobo): SOCORRO! SOCORRO! O LOBO REALMENTE SEXY E MAU QUER ME PEGAR! (**n/a: Chapeuzinho sortuda!)**

**Emmett:** o caçador entra no cômodo com a sua fuleira arma de brinquedo em mãos.

**Jacob **(confuso): eu preciso mesmo matar o lobo?? É que isso vai contra os meus Princípios, afinal lobos são da mesma família que os cachorros e... eu sou dono de um canil e...

**Jasper **(saindo puto do armário, de novo e tomando a arma do caçador imbecil): mata logo ele, mas que P#$$&*!!!

**Emmett: **a vovó atira contra o lobo, que cai morto no chão.

**Bella **(gritando desesperadamente): NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!!!

**Emmett: **todos os olhares voltam-se para a confusa Chapeuzinho, que parece escolher com cuidado as palavras.

**Bella **(corrigindo-se):ah... ou melhor... estamos salvas?

**Jasper **(aproximando-se): sim filha, estamos! E tudo graças à _"coragem"_ do caçador... eu acho.

**Jacob **(sorrindo sem graça): foi um prazer madames.

**Jasper **(sussurrando brincalhão): agora é a parte em que vocês se beijam!

**Emmett: **AI MEU DEUS! O LOBO RETORNOU DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS!!!

**Jacob **(ignorando a ressurreição do lobo, e lambendo os lábios em direção a Bella): só um _"beijinho"_ de agradecimento...

**Bella **(correndo apavorada pra perto do lobo): acho que um "obrigada" já é o bastante!

**Jasper **(correndo feliz do palco e arrastando consigo o emburrado caçador): oh, não! Agora seremos comidas!!

**Emmett: **o lobo respira fundo tentando controlar sua ira. Chapeuzinho aproxima-se delicadamente dele e o encara nos olhos.

**Bella **(sussurrando): não quero mais fugir... eu... preciso te dizer que... eu... eu te ...

**Emmett: **antes que a nervosa Chapeuzinho pudesse terminar sua frase, o lobo a captura com um delicado beijo, que torna-se cada vez mais profundo e ousado, todos sorriram e bateram palmas, com exceção do ímpio caçador que pôs-se a xingar Deus e o mundo.É chegado o momento de se fecharem as cortinas, pois o que está por vir é uma _cena imprópria_ para o horário.

**...**

Terminada a peça, todos foram cumprimentar os inusitados "atores", enquanto Jasper e Alice desapareciam em meio à multidão, ao que parece o casal tinha muito o que "_comemorar"._ Os demais convidados estavam no enorme Salão de Festas a conversar animadamente sobre a peça e as curiosas "interpretações".

- Aro, ainda não entendo o que deu em você para agir de forma tão grosseira com a Bella! – inquiriu um abismado Caius, afinal sabia que não era da natureza de seu irmão um comportamento tão deselegante.

- Sinceramente não sei – respondeu Aro cansado enquanto chegava do banheiro com o rosto pálido, molhado e com uma garrafa de água vazia em mãos – comecei a sentir-me estranho depois de beber o que Gianna nos trouxe.

- EU TAMBÉM – gritou Emmett após tomar metade de sua garrafa d'água e beijar Rosalie com paixão – me senti mais esquisito que o normal, era como se alguém estivesse a me dar ordens, mas não entendi muito bem do que se tratava, sei lá!!!

- Fico feliz por saber que já está tudo bem, _Ursão_... a propósito, onde estão Bella e Edward?? – perguntou a loira em meio aos beijos fogosos do moreno.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, provavelmente se comendo no camarim. Eles fazem a _"festinha"_ deles, e nós fazemos a nossa – respondeu Emmett conduzindo a loira para a primeira sala escura à vista.

_No camarim..._

- Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por você, _minha Bella_ – sussurrou Edward apaixonadamente, mordendo de forma delicada o pescoço de sua amada e arrancando um gemido da mesma.

- Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar tanto, _meu amor _– respondeu-lhe a jovem enquanto prendia suas pernas ao redor da cintura do ruivo, fazendo-o grunhir de excitação e beijá-la com voracidade.

- Edward...– gemeu a jovem.

- E o lobo apaixona-se pela linda Chapeuzinho Vermelho... está com medo??

- Jamais...

- Então acho que não se importará de ser _devorada_, não é? – perguntou com um sorriso torto e pervertido de tirar o fôlego.

- Hummm... isso soa muito bem pra mim... – respondeu Bella mordiscando sensualmente o lábio inferior do amado, fazendo-o tremer de prazer. No minuto seguinte ele já estava apagando a luz e começando a despi-la. Aquela com certeza seria uma noite memorável, repleta de amor, ternura e desejo, onde dois corações apaixonados finalmente se tornariam um só.

_Enquanto isso..._

_num canto qualquer e isolado embaixo do palco escuro..._

- HUM... HU... HUM...!! – debatia-se uma amordaçada Gianna.

- Pare de se debater, humana irritante! Já vamos soltá-la! – disse a "outra" Gianna enquanto aproximava-se e desamarrava a verdadeira.

- Q... quem... é-é... você?

- Prepare-se para a surpresa, mulher – dizendo isso, um compartimento secreto foi aberto no abdômen da falsa Gianna mostrando vários circuitos e um enorme painel de controle repleto de botões, no qual se localizava dois ratinhos brancos de laboratório.

- MAS O QUE... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! POFT! – gritou a Gianna "original" e desmaiou.

- _NURF!_ É... parece que o seu plano de controlar esses profissionais de grande influência foi pro espaço! – disse um rato magrelo que parecia não possuir um pingo de massa cefálica – e agora? _NURF!_

- Não precisa dizer o óbvio – resmungou o aparentemente irritadiço e inteligente rato líder de cabeça extremamente grande.

- _NURF!_ E aí CÉREBRO, o que vamos fazer essa noite??

- O que fazemos todas as noites PINK! TENTAR DOMINAR O MUNDO!!!!!!!

_Música de fundo: _

"_O Pink e o Cérebro,_

_o Cérebro e o Pink,_

_o Pink e o Cérebro..."_

_**Fim**_

**E aí meus amores??**

**O que acharam da fic??**

**Boa? Ruim? Loca?? (total né?^^)**

**Espero sinceramente que vcs tenham se divertido (pq eu ri à bessa qdo tava escrevendo^^)!**

**Por favor me façam feliz e deixem reviews OK?**

**Até a próxima queridas!**

**A propósito, passem lá na fic ki eu escrevo em parceria com a Maria Lua... se chama: "Amor além do Ódio" vcs vão amar!^^**

**É isso queridas, td de bom pra vcs!  
**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


End file.
